CRASH!
by Yasha Kuran
Summary: sytyr is bored. what better fun can there be with william and dantalion ending up in a compromising position?


CRASH!

Sytry was bored.

No matter how many cookies he ate, scones he swallowed, consumed enough soufflés to make Leonard run to the church, nothing seemed to capture his interest. He was a demon of desire, so lack of anything steamy was driving him crazy. Why had William enrolled in an all-boys school? Filthy males desperate to sell their souls for a glimpse of his naked body.

Watching Isaac and William run through their regular tirade on occult, Dantalion brooding over the sponge the school claimed as meat, Pastor Cecil spying on his beloved bocchan through the doorway, sytry sighed mentally. Yep, it was a normal day all right. Sytry suddenly felt a vibration at the base of his feet. Without having time to look at the cause, he was hurled forward by one of the boys squabbling. His blue eyes glowed with anger.

He was merely seconds away from blasting them when; save for William who had stepped in to stop them. Giving them a punishment to clean the school stables, he walked over to sytry, giving him a hand. Sytry hauled himself up and dusted the dirt off his pants. He saw William return to is seat, when a second CRASH! sounded. William had tripped over but was caught by Dantalion, who failing to keep his balance as well, fell onto the table with a loud CRACK!

The wooden counter toppled over the two, causing the boys nearby to cough from the dust that arose. When his sight cleared, sytry blushed. Dantalion was on top of William; he had undoubtedly used himself as a shield and William lay below him. But that didn't make sytry blush. Their hips were pressed together firmly, with William and dantalion groaning; to sytry, their position looked quite compromising.

An idea began to bloom in sytry's mind. This was going to be interesting indeed.

William walked back to his room in Jacob dorms. His hips were killing him from that fall. True, dantalion had taken most of the damage, so he had been safe from most injuries. Making a note to thank that musclehead, he belatedly realised, this was another one he owed dantalion. Dantalion was always there for him in danger.

He'd been an annoying nuisance at the beginning, right from when he'd tailed William around, forcing him to choose, protecting him from Gilles de rais, then saving Isaac from sytry, carrying him back from that dinner party in the demon world, tugging at his heartstrings when those captivating ruby eyes looked into his emerald ones, pleading that he wasn't an illusion, begging to stay by his side…William shook his head quickly. He was a realist, thinking about demons would dim is brilliant mind. Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed and William was dragged into his room roughly. Before he could speak, a very familiar hand covered his mouth, urging him keep quiet.

Dantalion stood before him; his forehead was covered in a thick plaster along with a few bruises on his face. His ruby eyes bored into Williams with a hungry intensity. He snapped his fingers, and they were both concealed in a black barrier, giving dantalion the privacy he wanted. Dantalion removed his hand from William's face and covered William's lips with his own.

William's eyes widened, he tried to shake dantalion off, but the big idiot had gripped his arms tightly and the barrier seemed to have rendered him powerless. As brash as dantalion looked, his kisses were gentle and soft. He slowly glided his lips over William's and occasionally nipped at William's lower lip before kissing him again.

William was in heaven. Practically, heaven didn't exist, but when he felt dantalion's lips on his own, his mind was wiped blank of coherent thoughts. He'd never given much thought on romance, believing it distracted him. It was William's first kiss and it had to be dantalion of all people. He truly never had experienced something that this. With a courage he didn't know he had, he entwined his fingers in dantalion's hair, finding it spiky and smooth. Dantalion moaned against William's lips, his tongue now asking entrance. William gladly obliged, opening is mouth to receive dantalion.

The moment their tongues touches, William's passion reach its peak. He groaned loudly and tried to reciprocate what dantalion did to him, sucking on his tongue and entwining the together; dantalion explored each and every corner of William, their lips mow fully melded against each other. When dantalion pulled back for a breather, it was hard to tell who needed air more. Dantalion was in heat. He'd been perfectly fine in the morning, but that little 'slip' on his part, the sensation he'd gotten when their hips were together, it drove him crazy. His pheromones were about to burst. Catching William walking alone in the corridor gave him the perfect undid the top buttons of William's school uniform and exposed his neck completely. The rosy sheen of unmarked flesh forced his male instincts to act. Bringing out his fangs, he bit into William's neck deeply.

William yelped. It was already heated enough when they kissed, but hickeys? It was a little too much for the realist to keep up. He screamed when dantalion's fangs sank deeper into his skin. He'd expected pain, but not pleasure. Dantalion, satisfied with the love bite, began toying with William's collarbones and chest. Dantalion ripped off the cloth that blocked his way, until William was nearly half naked in his arms, panting heavily. On seeing his elector's condition, blood shot to dantalion's pants.

 _Oh my god, he's not going to stop,_ William thought. His whole body was burning up, craving for dantalion to caress him everywhere. He panted when dantalion began stroking his nipples. His body refused to hold back moans when dantalion kissed them. _Faster,_ William thought. _I need more._

Sadly, fate didn't favour the realist. Dantalion was about to suckle William's nipples, and abruptly stopped. His body felt normal again, the arousal form before seemed to have vanished completely. William, suddenly cold, from the loss of dantalion's body heat, managed to open his eyes. As is someone had torn them apart, dantalion stepped back and stared wide eyed at William. The barrier around them cracked and fell to the ground, leaving both of them in William's room.

"What did I do to you?" dantalion whispered.

William, now realising the situation he was in, frantically racked his brain for a proper explanation, but found none. He was about to call out to dantalion, who had wrenched open the door and ran out to the hall.

Dantalion didn't stop running. He ran until the hallways ended; then slumped near one of the walls. He felt his lips with his fingers. Had he really done all that to William? William, half naked, red-faced, moaning, kissing him back…

William felt like a switch in his brain had just been lit.

 _What the hell happened?_


End file.
